In which Dave hasn't seen Karkat in 413 days
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: Davekat cause I was bored. I haven't really got a summary, just Davekat fluff, post game. What happened was I had this slavestuck!Dave prompt with preferred Karkat so need having this really good role-play, and me and the other both role-player both said we were going to draw/write some Davekat today. I got her/him to beta read it when I got home from school today. Read if you wa


DaveKat cause I'm bored :P 07/27/2012

You sigh as you walk into your apartment and check the time. You had taken a little longer than expected. You walk into the kitchen and grab your, now cold, coffee. Stupid neighbor, that chick wouldn't even let you check the mail without the obvious attempt at flirting. She should get over it. It's not like you were ever going to fall in love with her, you already had a crush. A love lost, but a crush all the same.

Dave sighs again as he grabs a red marker, crossing off yet another day on his calendar.

"413 days. It's almost ironic. 413 days since I've seen you." You say to yourself, the image of a short, nubby horned alien boy who always had a scowl on his face entering your mind. Well, he didn't always scowl, you'd seen him smile before, and there wasn't a better looking sight in your opinion. Then there's his voice—

"Who the fuck are you talking to, Strider?" Yeah, it sounds just like that. Deep and raspy— wait, that wasn't your head. You turn around quickly and see a short, grey skinned little troll behind you. It takes all of your ability not to just rush over and hug the troll tightly.

"Karkat?" You say, hating how quiet your voice is. You're just glad you have your shades on so he can't see your eyes, because right now they are filled of emotion.

"Who else would it fucking be?" He asked, smiling slightly. It's only a second later before you have your arms wrapped around him, and it's barely a second later before he hugs you back.

"I missed you, fuckass. 413 days. Over a year. Not a word. Not a single word." You say.

"You think I didn't want to fucking see you? I did, more than anything. But it wasn't that fucking easy. After the game ended, I had no idea where anyone was, and trollian wasn't fucking working, nor was pesterchum. The transportilizer only started working five fucking minutes ago." Karkat explained and you let a smile grace your lips.

"Who cares anymore. You're here now and I'm not letting you out of my fucking sight." You say, pulling away from the hug so you can press your lips to the troll's. It had been hard to get the troll to agree to be your boyfriend, or matesprit, whatever he called it, but he had, and the two of you had been dating for two months before the game ended. It was the best two months of your life.

Karkat kisses back and your heart soars just as it did the first time you kissed him. The two of you only pull back when there's a noise, telling you someone's at the door. You sigh as you pull away from the kiss.

"I'll be right back, okay?" You say.

"Can't you just fucking pretend you're not home?" The troll whined, and you smirk.

"I thought pretending was a game for wrigglers." You tease him. Karkat blushes slightly and it's so cute how his cheeks go red.

"Whatever fuckass, you should still fucking do it." He muttered.

"Can't Karkles, it could be the landlord. I'll be right back, though." You say, kissing the trolls red cheek and nibbling on his earlobe before continuing. "Then we can pick up where we left off, 'kay?" You say seductively, even though you know full well it'll probably just be another make out session. You don't care though, because you've missed the troll's lips oh so much.

"F-fine, just be quick, asshole." Karkat blushes brighter, finally letting go of you.

"I will be." You say, smirking as you flash step to the front door and open it quickly. It's not the landlord, it's that girl. Goddammit.

"Hi, Dave! I have this dinner party on at work and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She says. Of all the god fucking damned times to get up the nerve to ask, she had to do it now.

"Sorry Tiffany, I can't. I've gotta already got a—" You start, before a whining voice cuts you off.

"Strider! Hurry the fuck up!" Karkat whined, making you smirk.

"Impatient much." You call back, and you see a grey hand stick out and flip you the bird. You chuckle.

"Fuck you, Strider!" Karkat curses.

"Love you too, Vantas." You chuckle before realizing Tiffany is still there at your door, looking as if she hasn't figured it out yet. You sigh.

"As I was saying, sorry, I already have a boyfriend." You say, only seeing the surprised face of your neighbor for a little bit before you shut the door and head back to said boyfriend.

"You are so impatient." You chuckle as you kiss his forehead

"Whatever." Karkat blushes before pulling your lips to his again, you're all back too happy to kiss him again.

When you finally pull away for a breath, you're both panting slightly.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Dave." Karkat said, staring into your eyes as he removes your shades, not like you stop him.

"Yeah, Karkat?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I love you." The troll mutters before kissing you again.


End file.
